


TMWH Outtakes

by Katricia



Series: what makes a family [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, but also i want that sweet validation so here you go, here's the outtakes boys, it's gonna be fun, just a bunch of shit that didn't actually go anywhere so it didn't go in the original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katricia/pseuds/Katricia
Summary: Just a bunch of scenes and the like that didn't make it into the original story. If you didn't read it, this will make very little sense.
Relationships: Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: what makes a family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098977
Kudos: 32





	TMWH Outtakes

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna post this last night, but I didn't have it finished yet and then I watched old videos today instead of writing because procrastination is key.

Techno is 18 and he's never been to the Nether. Phil is taking a trip, has asked if he wants to come, and he doesn't know what to say. He doesn't remember much about where he came from. Red cliffs and heat and lava and the grunts of a language he can't decipher anymore. 

Phil looks at him in the same way Techno has seen him look at frightened animals and tells him not to decide now, he's not leaving until morning. 

He doesn't sleep much that night. 

He was planning on leaving in the morning anyways; there aren't any competitions, but there's always a place to find a fight, and he can't handle the hurt looks Wilbur is giving him anymore. He packs slowly, and he's standing on the porch when Phil comes out of the house, watching the sunrise. He doesn't have to say anything, he rarely does with Phil, the other man just smiles and says he'll be glad of the company.

They're going for blaze rods, Phil explains. It's dangerous, but they bring a good price at market and it means he won't have to leave as much over the winter. Unspoken is the fact that blaze powder is needed for potions, that healing potions are the best alternative to Tommy healing any of them, that they've all started carrying them, just in case. Techno just nods in response, tries to swallow around the lump in his throat that makes speaking impossible.

It takes a day to get to the portal, and they camp nearby, close enough that the sickly purple glow is visible through the trees. It doesn't matter whether they go through during the day or night, but it's better to be rested before facing the place, Phil says, and Techno just shrugs. He's not going to sleep much anyways, not with the portal in sight. He still doesn't know why he's here. Maybe once he would have wanted to go back, find his family (although he doesn't think he had one, not like here. Everyone raised the pups, not just who birthed them), but now? He doesn't remember much about it. He wouldn't even be able to speak to them, he doesn't know much besides the odd piece of information that falls into his mind at random.

The next morning dawns with a brilliant sunrise. He stares at the red and pink staining the sky and can't help but wish he hadn't come. He can't back out now though. Phil is counting on him, and he hitches his mostly empty pack a little high before following Phil to the portal. 

The glow is a little less sickly in the morning light, but he can feel it sapping his energy as he gets closer, the way it feels like it's sucking every bit of warmth out of him. He steps closer to Phil instinctively, seeking out the warmth the older man emanates, and almost misses the sympathetic look he gets in return.

"Brace yourself, kiddo. The first time is always the worst.” Phil says before they plunge through, and Techno almost points out this technically isn’t his first time. But then, he was unconscious the first time, so he keeps quiet, steps into the purple light, not allowing himself to hesitate.

He thinks at first that it burns, but it doesn’t. It’s cold, so cold that he can’t breathe, can’t think, can’t even scream like he desperately wants to. And then he’s through, falling forward into searing heat that flays his frozen skin. Something grabs the back of his shirt, yanks him back, and his eyes clear just in time to see where he’s come out; the edge of a cliff, a pool of lava just a few steps away, and he staggers back, closer to Phil. The other man is pale, but seems fine otherwise, and Techno sucks in a ragged breath.

“You all right?” He asks, and Techno nods, short and sharp. He’s fine, better now that it’s warm, at least. He’s never done well with the cold, wasn’t made for it, was made to be surrounded by this kind of heat. Phil is crouching close to the edge, looking down at the cliff that leads to the lava, and Techno itches to pull him back, get him away from the danger. Better to stay where he is though, and so he busies himself with looking around.

Behind the portal is a jagged cliff going upwards, the only real path is to either side, a dangerous, winding thing that looks impossible to navigate. Phil must have some idea of where they are, though, he moves away from the cliff (finally, does the man have no self preservation?), and motions towards the left, already moving to lead the way. Techno stays close to his back, unsure of his footing here. On the one hand, it’s achingly familiar in a way that he hates. He should remember this, he thinks. There’s parts of him that do, a trick of the eye that has him thinking maybe that rock formation is familiar, that he’s seen this area before.

That’s impossible, though. The place he was stolen from has to be miles away from here, their home is nowhere near where he’d been dragged through and into the Pits. Still, he can’t stop looking.

Bile rises in his throat at the first zombie piglin they cross, the way it’s half rotted away, the empty eyes and aimless shuffle. He’s seen the undead in the overworld, but it’s nothing like this, and only Phil’s hand on his arm stops him from putting it out of it’s misery.

“Don’t strike them. If you do, they’ll all attack.” Phil says in a low voice as the thing shuffles past. “Come on. The fortress is this way.” 

It’s empty, a small thing to be grateful for, but he’s not sure how he would react if there were actually other piglins inside. Instead, there’s only a few wither skeletons, annoying more than dangerous with both of them working together. Phil can be as dangerous as he is, something that Techno thinks everyone tends to forget. 

In the end, it doesn’t take long to gather blaze rods, something that Techno is sure Phil could have done himself just as easily as dragging him along. He doesn’t mention it, and Phil doesn’t say anything about the way his shoulders slump in relief when the portal is in sight again, or the way he avoids looking at any of the zombie piglins.

He’s not a fan of the Nether, he decides, as he goes through the portal again, feels the ice creep into his bones. He’s not a fan at all.


End file.
